


[Podfic] I Was Made Here

by elaineofshalott (LadyofMisrule)



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bloston, Boston Flowers (Blaseball Team), Gen, Industrialization, Nature, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/elaineofshalott
Summary: Author summary: Dunn Keyes takes a walk through the city, and reflects on the history of Old Bloston.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: No Single Flower Wilted





	[Podfic] I Was Made Here

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Was Made Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861471) by [Lyric_Hartwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell). 



Length: 9min 52sec  
File size: 6.14mb

**[Download mp3 here.](https://elaineofshalott.parakaproductions.com/podfic/I%20Was%20Made%20Here.mp3) **

Thanks to [Lyric_Hartwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyric_Hartwell/pseuds/Lyric_Hartwell) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
